


Two Faces

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wears two faces, and neither belongs to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Faces

He wears two faces, and neither belongs to him. One face is always hidden; the other is a disguise. It has been shaped not by Polyjuice or any mere magic, but by long years of secrecy and deceit, altered from within, by the mere fact of having to share a head with – the other one.

_His own mother would not recognise him._ He supposes he must have had a mother, once. He doesn't remember. It is not important.

Everyone has forgotten what Quirrell looked like. Even Quirrell. The one who might remember, doesn't care.

_Was_ there even a Quirrell, before...?


End file.
